Sasuke Ngereceh
by Gatsuaki.Ipeh
Summary: Entah apa yang membuat senior pembimbing menunjuk Sasuke untuk melawak di atas panggung. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sangat irit bicara dan juga tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali. Untuk event Ambalan Koin Receh.


Disclaimer : Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Cerita ini dibuat hanya untuk hiburan dan kepengen aja. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun, selain kepuasan penulis dan pembaca.

[Oneshot]

Title : Sasuke Ngereceh

By : Gatsuaki Yuuji

Genre : Humor

Main Cast : Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto

Rating : T

Event : Ambalan Koin Receh

Sum : Entah apa yang membuat senior pembimbing menunjuk Sasuke untuk melawak di atas panggung. Padahal semua orang tahu bahwa Uchiha Sasuke sangat irit bicara dan juga tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali.

* * *

Aku Haruno Sakura. Umur dan status jangan dipertanyakan karena itu sangat sensitif. Aku adalah mahasiswi baru di Universitas Konoha, salah satu kampus bergengsi di ibu kota.

Hari ini adalah ospek hari kedua. Jadwal hari ini adalah membuat taman mini di belakang kampus. Mahasiswa baru diwajibkan membawa sekarung tanah dan peralatan menanam, sedangkan mahasiswi diwajibkan membawa bunga atau tanaman yang bisa ditanam.

Aku membawa sebatang bunga sakura yang kugergaji dari tetangga sebelah. Tenang saja, aku sudah meminta izin sebelum menebangnya.

"Sakura!" terdengar suara cempreng memanggilku dari belakang.

Aku tidak menoleh ataupun menghiraukannya, karena aku tahu siapa pemilik suara itu. Dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto, pemuda yang tidak begitu pintar tetapi bisa lulus diterima di UK -sebutan untuk Universitas Konoha.

"Cepat, Sasuke! Nanti kita terlambat!"

Mendengar nama Sasuke disebut, aku langsung menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke belakang.

Astaga! Ternyata ada Uchiha Sasuke! Sang pemuda tampan pujaan pria dan wanita. Eits! Pria di sini maksudnya pak guru lho.

Sasuke tidak tampak keberatan memikul dua karung tanah di pundaknya. Sedangkan Naruto hanya menjinjing dua sekop dan beberapa batang bunga tsubaki.

"Naruto, mengapa kau tega membiarkan Sasuke memikul yang berat-berat?"

Naruto menarikku menjauh dari Sasuke. Melirik sekilas Sasuke, sebelum berbisik ke telingaku.

"Apa yang kau bayangkan saat Sasuke didekatkan dengan bunga tsubaki?"

Aku melirik memandangi wajah datar Sasuke. Membayangkan kelopak bunga tsubaki berguguran dan menerpa wajah Sasuke. Hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat rambut hitamnya berkibar-kibar. Sasuke terlihat mempesona dan...

"Cantik..." gumanku yang terdengar oleh Naruto.

"Hn. Itu yang aku bayangkan juga." Tidak kusangka aku memiliki imajinasi yang sama dengan Naruto.

"Nah! Kalau begitu, biar aku saja yang membawa bunga tsubaki! Lagi pula, kalian tidak ditugaskan membawa tanaman!" Aku merebut bunga tsubaki dari tangan Naruto. Menyuruh Naruto untuk mengangkat tanahnya sendiri.

"Ne, Sasuke! Apa yang kau bayangkan saat aku didekatkan dengan bunga tsubaki dan sakura?" Aku mendekatkan wajahku yang diapit bunga tsubaki dan sakura, aku juga tersenyum manis saat Sasuke memandangiku.

Sasuke mengerjap berkali-kali, keningnya sedikit mengernyit. Aku merasa malu ditatap seintens itu oleh Sasuke. Kira-kira, apa yang ada di bayangan Sasuke ya?

"Kau terlihat seperti pemilik toko bunga Sabaku."

"Toko bunga Sabaku?" Aku berpikir sejenak tentang pemilik toko bunga Sabaku. Apa Temari? Tidak, Temari bukan pemiliknya. Jangan-jangan...

"Ah! Maksudmu nenek Chiyo?" tebak Naruto.

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum. Jika saja Sasuke tidak ada di sini, mungkin mulut Naruto sudah kutanami bunga tsubaki.

Huh! Aku yang secantik _princess_ ini, kok dibilang seperti nenek-nenek? Eh! Mungkin saja waktu muda dulu nenek Chiyo secantik aku...ahahaha...

* * *

Setelah membuat taman mini, kami beristirahat sejenak. Mengademkan diri di bawah pohon besar yang rimbun. Kelompok tujuh adalah nama kelompokku -yang terdiri dari lima mahasiswa, tujuh mahasiswi dan sepasang senior pembimbing yang galak. Sasuke dan Naruto juga ada di kelompokku. Senangnya ada Sasuke~

Senior memberi tahu mengenai kegiatan selanjutnya, yaitu kontes melawak dengan durasi lima menit. Masing-masing kelompok menunjuk satu anggota perwakilan yang akan naik panggung.

Kami sudah pasti menjagokan Naruto, karena tingkahnya yang konyol dan tidak tahu malu adalah nilai _plus_ nya. Dia pasti bisa mengalahkan peserta yang lain.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kaulah yang akan naik ke panggung," ucap senior.

"Heh?!" teriakku dan Naruto bersamaan. Kami sungguh tidak percaya mengapa senior memilih Sasuke? Mengapa tidak Naruto?

"Sa, Sasuke memangnya bisa melawak, senior? Bahkan dia tidak punya selera humor sama sekali!" protes Naruto disertai dengan anggukanku.

"Sasuke bahkan sangat irit bicara!" tambahku. Maaf Sasuke, aku tidak bermaksud meremehkanmu. Tapi, apa yang dikatakan Naruto benar.

"Ingat! Pasal 2, keputusan senior adalah mutlak!" senior mengingatkan kembali tentang ketiga pasal yang pernah disebutkan sebelumnya. Mau tidak mau, kami harus menerima keputusan sepihak ini.

* * *

Enam dari sebelas kelompok perwakilan sudah tampil di atas panggung. Mereka yang tampil sama sekali tidak pintar melawak, humor mereka sangat garing dan gaya mereka sangat canggung seperti tidak biasa tampil di depan umum.

Sekarang tiba giliran kandidat dari kelompok kami yang akan maju. Aku dan Naruto memberi semangat pada Sasuke yang ekspresinya masih saja datar, tidak terlihat kegugupan di wajahnya. Ah! Aku lupa! Sasuke kan sudah terbiasa naik panggung sejak di sekolah dulu. Semoga saja humor Sasuke tidak segaring peserta terdahulu.

Sasuke telah naik di atas panggung, berdiri tegap sambil memegang _microphone._ Tangan kirinya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. Gayanya sungguh keren dan mempesona. Tidak rugi jika aku begitu mengidolakannya.

"Aku tidak tahu mengapa senior memilihku untuk naik ke panggung? Mungkin karena wajahku lucu seperti badut. Ah, tidak! Badut itu tidak ada lucunya sama sekali, yang ada malah menyeramkan."

"Hn. Betul itu!" anggukku dan Naruto bersamaan, mungkin karena kami sama-sama membenci badut.

 _"Well,_ Dobe bilang bahwa aku tidak memiliki selera humor sama sekali. Ck! Akan kutunjukkan padanya bahwa ucapannya itu benar."

"Hahaha..." Naruto tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak, membuat aku dan teman-teman di dekatnya merinding.

"Tertawa saja, agar Sasuke tidak pesimis," bisik Naruto agar kelompok lain tidak mendengar.

Karena usulan Naruto, kami sepakat untuk asal tertawa.

"Kakak pernah memberiku teka-teki yang mudah ditebak." Sasuke menjeda sejenak, " Benda apa yang berbentuk lonjong, kadang besar, kadang kecil dan juga berkulit keriput? Huruf pertamanya adalah 'P'. Kurasa kalian bisa menebaknya juga."

I, Itu kan pe...

Aku melirik kelompok kami, tidak ada yang tertawa termasuk Naruto. Mereka malah berbisik-bisik mengatakan bahwa Sasuke mesum. Ya, pertanyaan Sasuke memang mesum.

"Apa kau yang mengajari Sasuke?" Aku melirik Naruto dengan tajam.

"Bu, bukan aku. Itu kak Itachi!" bantah Naruto.

"Ya. Jawabannya memang itu," angguk Sasuke. Seketika suasana menjadi riuh dan menyoraki Sasuke. Sasuke masih memasang wajah polos dan datar. Sasuke tidak sadar bahwa ucapannya bersifat mesum.

"Kenapa? Apa ada yang protes bahwa jawabannya bukan pare?" tanya Sasuke. Suasana berubah menjadi tenang kembali, beberapa mahasiswi tertawa kecil sambil melirik genit pada Sasuke.

"Hahahahah..." Lagi-lagi Naruto tertawa keras. Akupun ikut tertawa sebagai dukungan untuk Sasuke. Ngomong-ngomong, pertanyaan kak Itachi sungguh kreatif dan menjebak.

"Membahas tentang pare, apa kalian tahu mengapa rasa pare itu pahit?"

Sebagian menjawab 'tidak'. Dan akupun tidak tahu jawabannya.

"Itu karena rasa manis dari pare telah berpindah ke ibu dekan," Sasuke mengarahkan jempolnya menunjuk Senju Tsunade -sang ibu dekan yang sedang duduk di sisi kanan aula. Beliau tersipu malu memegang wajahnya yang merona. Aku tidak menyangka Sasuke bisa segenit itu. Kalau bukan ajaran Naruto, itu pasti ajaran kak Itachi lagi!

Terdengar banyak siulan dan cuitan dari para mahasiswa. Aku dan Naruto hanya tertawa lebih keras, mengalahkan siulan dan cuitan itu.

Ah! Aku jadi ingin digombali Sasuke!

 _"Well,_ satu pertanyaan lagi, masih tentang pare. Ehem!" Sasuke berdehem sejenak, "Mengapa kulit pare keriput?"

Jawabannya pasti karena keriput ibu dekan telah berpindah ke pare.

"Aahahahha..." Aku dan Naruto tertawa sebelum waktunya. Kurasa aku dan Naruto memikirkan jawaban yang sama.

"Ada yang tahu jawabannya?" tanya Sasuke sambil mengarahkan _microphone_ nya ke penonton.

"Keriput ibu dekan berpindah ke pare!" jawab mereka walaupun tidak kompak, tapi masih bisa didengar dengan jelas.

"Itu bukan saya yang bilang lho, ibu dekan," Sasuke tersenyum kecil, membuatku menjerit dalam hati. Ibu dekan hanya duduk sambil melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Tidak terlihat ekspresi sama sekali. Mungkin saja beliau _badmood_ karena jawaban para penonton.

"Sebenarnya jawabannya bukan itu," ucap Sasuke. "Jawabannya adalah jika tidak keriput, itu timun namanya."

"Ahahaha..." Aku dan Naruto sepakat untuk tertawa lagi.

"Sebagai penutup, aku kebetulan mempunyai dua koin di saku celanaku." Sasuke mengeluarkan dua koinnya, "Koin ini akan kuberikan untuk si kuning dan si _pink_ yang di ujung sana." Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kami. Aku dan Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangan agar mudah dilihat.

"Karena mereka berdua memiliki selera humor recehan. Sekian." Sasuke sedikit membungkuk sebelum turun dari panggung.

Kelompok kami bersiul dan bertepuk tangan dengan kuat menyambut kedatangan Sasuke. Aku dan Naruto langsung menadahkan tangan untuk meminta koin yang dijanjikan Sasuke tadi.

Aku senang menerima koin dari Sasuke ini. Meskipun harus dikatakan memiliki selera humor recehan, aku tidak akan pernah melupakan kenangan ini. Kenangan dimana Sasuke berani tampil beda, istilahnya _out of character._

* * *

The End

* * *

Silakan tinggalkan jejak di kolom komentar (з´⌣`ε)


End file.
